


Laced Drink

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Sexual Assault, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John has a guest over, he spiked the drink in hopes of getting John venerable so he can commit a misdeed.But John's roommate comes home to the scene.





	Laced Drink

John had a friend come over for drinks. 

"You look tired." He asked John, "are you sure you're okay to drink?"

"I'm in my own apartment, aren't I?" John laughs as he points out, spilling some of his drink as he lifts it to gesture with his hands that he's fine. "I'm fine. I'm --I'm good."

John's friend made him another drink, telling John that it was made special for him.

John snorted and nodded. He made sure to drink the whole thing, he didn't want to be rude to one of his guests. 

John's lids started to get heavy as they were talking, he began to doze off.

Humming as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dave got home earlier than he expected. He thought he was going to spend a couple more days with his bro but he decided to cut the trip short. He still had work to get back too and he was sure that John missed him.

When he got to the door, it was unlocked. He called out to his roommate to see if he was home, "John?"

There was a man hunched over him, staring at Dave. Eyes wide. Like he was caught... caught doing something he wasn't... 

He was banging Dave's boyfriend on the couch.

He's wearing a condom. If he wasn't, he'd get that tiny fucking pecker of his chopped off.

Dave jumps the man. Dragging him down to the floor and screaming at him. 

He beats the man bloody. Pounding his fist into the man again, and again. 

Making him bleed. Making him hurt. 

* * *

John woke up to the sounds of several men talking.

Did he get so blacked out he didn't recall leaving his own home? Where is he?

He felt the fibers of the couch press into his legs. He was covered in a blanket. He must be in his home. This has to be his apartment.

He heard Dave's voice speak with one of the men. John sat up and rubbed his eyes, his glasses were still on for some reason.

"What happened?" John muttered asking everyone why they were in his house.

Dave came rushing over. "John!"

"What? Why are the police here?" John looked around the room, all of the police officers were staring back at him. He felt an ache... a pain... John kept searching around the room trying to piece together the answer for why everything was going on the way it was.

Once John focused his gaze back onto Dave, he noticed how crestfallen Dave's face was. 

"John..." Dave began, "there's something I have to tell you."


End file.
